


Days Will Pass

by hopelight



Series: 5 Word Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death, friendship - kinda, more like an understanding, no romance sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelight/pseuds/hopelight
Summary: "Let me live, will you?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Felt inspiration and picked a prompt at random, I have no idea how I came up with the idea of Raven and Murphy bonding for like 5 minutes but I like the sentiment of it :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Wick, you dumbass,” Raven muttered as she wandered into the room to gather some spare parts for a project she was working on. When she had asked him where he put them he couldn’t remember. He went to open his mouth to respond when his eyebrows furrowed and nothing came out. She had been looking in every room she came across that was between their workshop and the cafeteria. Her annoyance only gave way to shock when she opened a closet door and found a couple doing she’ll-never-know because that was the fastest she’s ever closed a door.

 

The annoyance came back when she finally found the parts lying on a table in a random room. She turned to leave, preparing to tell Wick how dumb he is when she caught sight of someone’s feet from behind one of the shelves.

 

“Hello?” she called out. When she got no response she gently put the pieces of metal back on the table and grabbed for the switchblade she kept tucked in her leg brace. She slowly walked over to the the shelf, keeping her distance while trying to get a good look at the person attached to the feet.

 

She jumped when the person let out a cough right as she caught sight of their face.  _ Murphy. _ “Reyes!” he cried. When he caught sight of her hand tightly grasping the blade he smirked and hiccupped before adding, “Here to finish the job?” Raven looked down at her hand and  sighed before she put the switchblade away.

 

“What are you doing in here, Murphy?” Raven asked as she rubbed at her face, hard. She couldn’t believe she had been the one to stumble upon him, of all people. She noticed a half empty moonshine bottle and an overturned cup thrown to the side as if he decided he didn’t need it anymore. “Are you drunk?”

 

“Maybe,” he said, drunkenly. “What’s it to ya?” he asked as he hugged the bottle of moonshine close to him.

 

Raven understood the need to detach from the feelings that come after losing someone you love, but she couldn’t just leave him in this state. “Come on, you need to get up,” Raven stated as she reached for the bottle before Murphy yanked it out of her reach. “No.” His response annoyed Raven but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she breathed out an “Okay.”

 

She put a hand on a shelf near her to help her keep her balance as she lowered herself to sit next to Murphy against the wall. She picked up the cup that had been thrown aside and held it out to him. He didn’t hesitate to pour a generous amount of moonshine into it. The clinked the bottle and the cup together before they both took a swig. They sat in silence for a moment before Raven spoke again, softer.

 

“John--” she started, before he flinched and growled, “Don’t call me that.”

 

Raven nodded before continuing. “You can’t keep this up forever.”

 

“Watch me,” he said before putting the bottle back to his lips and taking a big gulp.

 

“No. I won’t just walk away and let you keep on like this.”

 

“ **Let me live, will you?** ”

 

“This isn’t living!” she exclaimed harshly. “She won’t want you--”

 

Murphy whipped his head towards her, anger burning in his eyes. “Don’t talk about her,” he said in a low voice. “You didn’t know her,  _ Reyes _ . You don’t know what she would have wanted.”

 

“I think I can safely say it wouldn’t be you drinking yourself to death.”

 

Murphy shook his head, trying to pull himself up off the floor, but Raven pulled him back down, made easier by his drunken clumsiness. “Don’t,” she hissed, hand firmly gripping his arm. “Don’t even think about walking away. I’m trying to be here for you, so just let me.”

 

Murphy snickered. “What do you care?”

 

“I’ve been through a similar situation, in case you don’t remember.” 

 

Murphy was looking down towards his lap, where he twirled the almost-empty bottle in his hands. “Then you should know.” He finally looked up at her, and she wasn’t surprised to see a familiar ache in his eyes. She was suddenly aware of the empty hole that Finn’s death had torn into her, the jagged edges still healing.

 

“I know,” she whispered, never breaking eye contact as she reached again for the bottle in his hands. This time he let her take it. She let go of his gaze to set the bottle and her cup down on the other side of her as Murphy brought his knees up and rested his arms on them, eyes shut as he leaned his head against the wall. Raven took up a similar position, only bringing up her good leg and letting it brush against his as a silent affirmation that she was still there with no intent of leaving.

 

They sat there for a while in silence, just listening to each other breathe.

 

“I never knew you could miss someone so much.” Raven remained quiet, just turning her head so that she was facing him. His eyes were still closed. Raven thought she had imagined him saying anything but he opened his eyes, looking at nothing.

 

After a moment, he glanced at her before he laughed without humor, resuming his previous position. “How fucked up is that, coming from someone who has lost both his parents? And I’m missing a girl I’ve only met a few months ago more.”

 

“You loved her.”

 

“Not as long as you loved Finn.” 

 

Raven looked away, “Finn and I… I loved Finn for as long as I can remember, but it wasn’t always romantically. He was my family. He kept me alive when my mother left me to my own devices, practically condemning me to death while she drank herself to hers.”

 

He scrunched his eyebrows together. “Maybe it was just really intense infatuation, I mean--”

 

“Don’t do that to yourself,” she looked back at him. “Don’t second guess your feelings for her. If you didn’t care for her the way you did, didn’t love her as much as you did… we wouldn’t be here talking about it now, would we?”

 

“Does it ever get better?” he asked, but he sounded as if he already knew the answer.

 

“No,” she answered anyways. She knew he had to hear it for it to really sink in.

 

Murphy raised his hands to his face, roughly scrubbing at it, but as far as Raven could tell it wasn’t to wipe away tears.

 

“Look,” Raven started. “I know you may not ever want to talk about it again, and I’m not saying you have to, but if you need someone I’m here. Don’t take that as a sexual offer,” she said harshly toward him. “I’ll beat your ass if you even try.” That earned a small curl of his lip.

 

“I won’t, Raven. Thanks.” Raven nodded before sitting back, allowing a few more quiet moments to pass. “But if you tell anyone about this,” Murphy continued, “I might just have to kill you.”

 

Raven let out a small chuckle. “My mouth’s shut. Now help me up,” she demanded.

 

Without hesitation, Murphy stood and helped Raven to her feet. She lightly punched him in the arm before saying, “See ya, Murph.”

 

Murphy watched her gather the parts she had set back on the table and walk toward the door. “Later, Reyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I couldn't have them going too soft, then it wouldn't be them would it lol
> 
> let me know what you think! I'm planning on make this "Five word prompt" thing a try :)


End file.
